


The Beginning of The End

by Ahria



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, PWP, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-26
Updated: 2009-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahria/pseuds/Ahria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a contest on an old anime forum.  I had to include all of the following themes:<br/>Flowers<br/>Fruit<br/>Eye color<br/>Drug abuse<br/>The smell/taste of blood<br/>"I'll never be the same again"</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Beginning of The End

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a contest on an old anime forum. I had to include all of the following themes:  
> Flowers  
> Fruit  
> Eye color  
> Drug abuse  
> The smell/taste of blood  
> "I'll never be the same again"

Quietly Clow slipped into the shop, a bundle of wild lilies in his hand. He’d been gone a long time, his work taking him to distant worlds. He’d lost track of the months long ago and wondered is she had too. He moved slowly through the hallway, magic extinguishing the sound of his footsteps as he easily navigated through the dark. Clow opened the parlor door and saw her through the thick haze of opium smoke, taking a long, slow sip of dark colored wine. He watched her for a moment, regaining his composure. He realized just then that he’d only bothered to come back to see her, that he’d missed her so much that he’d put his work on hold just to see her again. Sometimes he thought it should bother him how different he’d become since he’d met the witch, but most of the time he couldn’t bring himself to care that he’d never be the same again. 

“Good evening, Yuuko-chan.” He murmured from the doorway. She jumped, startled, and spun to face him.

“You!” she growled, throwing the half empty glass at him. He chuckled as he nimbly ducked out of the way. She was on her feet in an instant, across the room before he could blink. The magician barely had a second’s warning before her fist was connecting with jaw. He straightened himself and looked at her, fighting not to grin at her surprise. 

“You normally move.” She said with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I should have written.” He replied, absently wiping away the blood that trickled down his chin from where she’d split his lip. Leaning forward, she snagged the flowers from his grasp and snapped, “This doesn’t pay the debt.”

“Of course not.” He replied, grabbing her arm and pulling her against him. Her mouth found his, all anger and a need she’d never admit to. She kissed him hard, and somewhere in the back of his mind he noticed that she tasted of plums and the coppery tang of his own blood. He pulled her closer, forgotten flowers crushed between them, his hands running up her curves. Her fingers tore at his clothes, ripping them away to find his skin. She moved away, blossoms falling to the floor as she did. Desire flashing in her crimson eyes, she leapt at him, stocking-covered legs wrapping around his bare waist.

He kissed her harder, hands running up her thighs and under her dress. He sent up a silent prayer of appreciation when he found bare skin. Her fingernails dug into his bare shoulders as he caressed her. His lips left hers, trailing down the side of her neck to the junction of her shoulder. He’d always loved to taste that spot and bit her lightly, tongue playing over her skin. A strangled breath escaped her lips and she let go of him, her body sliding down his. He let himself moan and tried not to smile at the smug look on her face. When she reached for the button of his pants he gently grabbed her hand and spun her around. Quickly he unzipped her dress, his fingertips brushing down her arms as he slid it down her body. 

Nimbly she stepped out of the puddle of fabric and kicked it aside while one of his arms encircled her waist. He held her against him, mouth against her neck as his free hand traveled up her stomach. She held herself perfectly still as he cupped her breast, refusing to please him with any reaction. She gasped as he tweaked her nipple and decided that didn’t really count. He chuckled and she elbowed him hard in the ribs, breaking his hold and pulling away from him. She glared at him and he obediently fell silent, his grin still tugging at the corners of his mouth.  
Slowly she unhooked her garter belt and pulled off each thigh-high stocking, ignoring him as she did so. He watched enthralled, eyes caressing every part of her.

“You’re beautiful.” He told her, dragging her towards him as soon as the she’d pulled off her last stocking. 

“Shut up.” She snapped, tugging his pants off and kicking them away. Her kissed her again and pulled her to the floor. Slowly (just to annoy her) her made love to her on her parlor floor, ruined flowers all around them, the smell of opium and lilies heavy in the air. Just once she moaned his name, slender fingers tangled in his hair as she climaxed. He followed her then, whispering affection as he came.

After a few moments, he rolled to her side, cuddling against her.

“Yuuko.” He murmured, gently tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Hmm..” she replied, eyes still closed.

“I’m in l-“

“Shut up.” She said again, voice unusually soft. “You can’t afford it.”

Giving her a sad smile and nodding, he simply pulled her closer against him.


End file.
